Bone City: Lover's Curse
Posted by: Sebarnus (09/11/2019) * E-Rank Non-Repeatable Description “Dear Bluehoods, Bone City has its fair share of undead. In particular, we need help getting rid of a ghost. See me at the old guard house on Twilight road.” -Tylius Interviews Leaf (09/15/2019) Paper: *Paper walks in from the study and scans the room, looking for anyone who he can talk to about the Bone City job. He takes a seat at the bar and asks for a glass of water. Leaf: *Coincidentally Leaf enters the bar around the same time, walking up to the bar with Snuffles on his shoulder. "Helga, This one requires some food, and that one," gestures to the cat on his shoulder "requires some water and kibble if you have it." Paper: *Seeing the Tabaxi enter, and noticing the red trim of their hood, Paper wonders, then asks aloud after they sit down, "Hello, by chance would you be the one of the team who journeyed to Bone City on behalf of the guild recently?" Leaf: *Leaf's ears turn towards the sound seeming to be directed at him. He turns to see a raven fellow looking at him, intrigued, as this is the first bird that's ever talked to him. "Yes, this one did travel to the bone city with a few companions, and.. took care of a few things." Paper: *The kenku looks down at his piece of paper and confirms then says, "Ah you must be Leaf then? Nice to meet. I am (page rustling sounds) but most call me Paper. Would you mind talking a bit about your experience on that job? Some guild member would like to begin posting recent news of the guild. We'd like to hear more about it, and no one has written any journal entry yet." Leaf: *Noting the raven-looking guy flipping through his pages, Leaf notes his name as Paper and internally smirks. "Fitting name for that one." he thinks to himself. "Yes, this one doesn't mind talking about the job. What questions do you have?" Leaf places Snuffles on the floor with the water and kibbles after they are delivered. *Snuffles begins chowing down Paper: *"So I see here the job posting was made by someone named Tylius and said: Bone City has its fair share of undead. In particular, we need help getting rid of a ghost. See me at the old guard house on Twilight road." (Bone City: Lover's Curse E-Rank) flipping to another page "...and you set out with Jun Bao, Vennett, and Strings. Had you ever worked with any of them before?" Leaf: *Remembering fondly on the first mission he had completed with the blue hoods, Leaf remembers it like it was yesterday. "Yes, this one travelled with a halfling, a human with wings, and another of my kin. This was the first this one had seen them." Paper: *"Ah I see..." making notes "...and what were you expecting going into this job, as you headed out from the guild?" *"Have you ever been to Bone City before?" Leaf: *"This one wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. This one was eager to prove himself to the guild that had taken him in. This one was expecting to fight dead ones and nothing more. In this one's travels, I've had to do that from time to time, so I was eager to prove my worth." *"This one had never been to the Bone city before. It sounds like a fitting name for a city with dead ones. After looking at my team, I knew it was going to be a good time." Paper: *"And how was your experience working with the others? Did you end up encountering the dead ones? Had you fought them on other jobs before?" Paper asked, interested especially when he hears about monsters. Leaf: *"This one had never faced foes like he did in the Bone City. The team that was assembled was purrfect for the job. Song of the Sea Strings was the glue that held the team together." Leaf remembers fondly the fire bolts that Strings fired flawlessly in admiration "These ones did encounter dead ones. but they were destroyed mercilessly. This was the first time that this one had encountered dead ones with the Blue Hoods." *Snuffles, having finished eating, shifts his focus towards Paper and walks towards him meowing rather loudly rubbing up against his leg Paper: *"Ah, well good job then! So I take it you met this Tylius person? What can you tell me about them? Did they simply want you to..." Paper looks down when he feels a cat touching him. "...clear out the undead creatures in the area?" Paper looks down again and seeing the cat appears happy he pats it on the head a few times. Leaf: *Leaf scoffs, it sounds vaguely like he had a hairball that he was trying to cough up "That one was a coward and wasn't worthy of the cat at your feet. He asked us to come to this city to clear out a ghost that was in his house. Couldn't own up to his own mistakes.." Leaf trails off as he watches Snuffles become more friendly with Paper after getting pet on the head. *Leaf thinks to himself, "What a weird thing. This one doesn't talk to birds, he eats them. Perhaps he should take this bird-man on a mission with him someday to see what he can do." Paper: *"D-did he... ask for your cat? What do you mean by his mistakes? Is this someone the guild should maybe not work for again in the future?" Leaf: *"This one's cat used to belong to Tylius. He was not worthy of such a majestic creature, so This One took him from Tylius. He made a commitment but failed to follow through with his commitment. Nothing more. He was a coward." Leaf on the Wind looks towards snuffles and is thankful to have his new companion with him. "If Tylius calls on the guild again, perhaps a new group could talk sense into his feeble mind." Paper: *"That is wonderful of you to volunteer to take care of this animal properly. I myself know of a small piece of farmland with a few animals that I visit between jobs. So, you said something about a ghost. What exactly did you find when you got there? How did Tylius cause this problem, and how were you able to resolve it finally?" Leaf: *"This one and his companions fought our way to the coward Tylius and a priest that was trapped in a building with him. The ghost was a fair human maiden that he had stood up at the altar and This One suspects that she died of a broken heart. This one and his team were able to bring peace to the spirit by forcing Tylius to uphold his commitment." Leaf then reaches down to scratch the sweet spot behind Snuffle's ears *Snuffles lets out a loud purr at both the Kenku and Leaf petting behind his ears. Paper: *"He sounds very cowardly indeed. So tell me more about how your group dealt with the threats you encountered. You said Strings was an important factor in your success?" Leaf: *"Yes, Song of the Sea." Leaf sighs. "She was fantastic throwing her fire around. The other two hit the dead ones well and true and we made short work of the dead ones. The half human flew around a lot and at one point body slammed a dead one, quite enjoyable to watch. This one would not want to be hit by the halflings staff. As it hit hard and true every time." Paper: *"Oh, was fire particularly useful against the undead creatures? Was there something special about this staff used by the halfling that made it so effective? Do you think there would be anything else that would have come in handy, looking back on it?" Leaf: *"This one isn't sure if the fire was more or less effective, but when Song of the Sea fired her flaming bolts, she was all I could see as the flames made their mark. This One saw many strikes from the halfling that struck true. With a staff, she managed to split a dead one into two." Paper: *"Great! Well, I'm glad to hear the job went so well overall. Would you say there was anything you learned from the experience, perhaps something that may help you on future requests?" Leaf: *"This one has only one piece of advice. Don't back down from Tylius. He's a coward." Paper: *"Ok, well I think that is all I have to ask, and I will let you get back to your business, unless you have any final thoughts or comments to leave for the rest of the guild to hear." Leaf: *"This one would like to return to his food, as it's now grown cold. Snuffles, come. We must be going." Paper: *Paper looks at the food, and back to Leaf. He reaches down to pet the cat again before they leave. "Thanks again for your time, I really appreciate it!" Leaf: *Leaf begins eating his cold food Paper: *Paper finishes his water while writing down a few more things. He gathers his notes together and heads back to the study. News Articles Newsletter 1.0.1 (09/28/2019) Blue Hoods Grant a Ghost Her Happily Ever After Recently, four Blue Hoods, E Ranks-- Jun Bao, Leaf, Song of the Sea, and Vennett traveled to Bone City prior to accepting the job request of a priest name Tylius. Reporting to the addressed building, the team met with Tylius and Felix, a priest. In a job journal report by Vennett he writes about the discussion between the party and the two male figures. Tylius explained his former girlfriend, Felicia, had recently passed away but her spirit still remained in the house they used to share. The priest further elaborated that a spirit will remain on the plane due to having "unfinished business." He also mentioned that the city had turned grimmed due to a local cultist cursing the city by having deceased bodies come back as undead creatures. Given the information and task they needed, the four Blue Hoods would go out to find Felicia and figure out the "unfinished business" she had left. Upon leaving, a member of the party, Leaf would take ownership of Tylius's cat. He explains in an interview with news crewman Paper, that Tylius "was a coward and wasn't worthy of the cat...Couldn't own up to his own mistakes." Long before the party could get to Felicia's house, as Vennett reported, they encountered the cultist responsible for the curse in the city while guarded by his skeletons. The cultist was in the process of a ritual to summon additional undead creatures. However, Vennett reports ending the life of the cultist after receiving some sort of evil energy from him before heading off to help his teammates fight the rest of the undead creatures. After the defeat of the undead creatures, Leaf mentions that his teammate Song "was fantastic throwing her fire around" and when firing her "flaming bolts, she was all I could see as the flames made their mark." Additionally, his other teammate "saw many strikes from the halfling that struck true. With a staff, she managed to split a dead one into two." Upon reaching Felicia's home, Vennett notes how it had an odorous smell and was "rot, filth, and animal waste." They found Felicia in her kitchen, who is seen cooking a meal with transparent objects and persisted the party to eat her non-existential food. Additionally, the party noticed she was allergic to cats when the two tabaxi, Leaf and Song, were near Felicia. As they join her for dinner, they questioned her about her life and if she is aware of the situation. Unfortunately, Felicia was in denial of being an incorporeal. Vennett claims that Felicia consistently was confused about her marital status with Tylius, since she claims they were married but at the same time just a fiancée. She eventually revealed that they never got married because he left her at the altar. That is when Vennett realize that Felicia's spirit would disappear if she were to be proposed and married by Tylius. With the information given, the party would coerced Tylius to marry Felicia. He eventually gave in and Felix would be the priest for the wedding. With that, Felicia and Tylius met again for a wedding to occur. They would say their vows and be pronounced 'husband and wife' as Tylius kissed her upon her lips. Felicia kept a smile on her face upon receiving a kiss as she eventually faded away into the afterlife. After the wedding, Tylius said he wanted to annul the marriage. That is when Leaf would steal Tylius’s cat. He explains that Tylius "was a coward and wasn't worthy of the cat...Couldn't own up to his own mistakes." In other words, Tylius was an inconsiderate person. Overall, who cannot deny this was a happily ever ending for both of them since both got what they wanted. With Felicia's spirit no longer haunting Tylius and she was able to get the wedding she always wanted. However, Leaf gives a piece of advice and says "Don't back down from Tylius. He's a coward." The Blue Hoods would head back to the guild, but before doing so they inspected the cultist's corpse. A letter was revealed and read: Cordar, The Mason family have finally been shown the light of Nigel. I must say I did not expect Gregory to be such an ugly ghoul. His wife, on the other hand, just might have what it takes to be a ghast. We’re getting closer to beginning phase three. Regards, Izrion. It seems that the cultist was Cordar was associated with other people for the cause of this curse. However, this is a different story for another time. Until next time.